


A Whole Different Type

by bonafake



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Infidelity, Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Slut Shaming, Unsafe Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 21:45:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18925600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonafake/pseuds/bonafake
Summary: Whatever Tyler had been thinking about his personality, he forgot, because Jamie was pretty quick to shove two thick fingers into his ass.





	A Whole Different Type

**Author's Note:**

> look, i've been trying SO HARD to end my writer's block and finally i was like, you just gotta write what you're feeling. what i was feeling, apparently, was tsegs/jambenn porn. mostly dirty talk. filthy talk. WHAT'RE YOU GONNA FCKING DO ABOUT IT. also, this is like, PORN, so if it's not your thing, don't read. please check the tags/notes.
> 
> if you know anyone in this or are anyone in this, please leave. kindly do not link this to any involved parties. 
> 
> notes: tyler seguin/jamie benn, tyler seguin/others, non-linear timeline, porn without only minimal plot, consensual infidelity, prior kink negotiation, possessive behavior, anal sex, slut-shaming, dirty talk, verbal humiliation, creampie, minor begging, minor orgasm delay, bdsm undertones, a little hint of plot, implied feelings.

“Christ,” said Jamie.

“Language,” Tyler said.

Jamie raised an eyebrow and pushed Tyler onto his back. “Like you have room to talk.”

Tyler frowned. “Hey, fuck you.”

“No, fuck _you_. That's the whole point.”

“The whole _fucking_ point,” Tyler said, giggling, a little. “Get it. Because-”

“Yeah,” said Jamie. “No, I got it.”

 

-

 

Here is what happened:

Tyler got traded to Dallas. Tyler suffered approximately a sixty-seven percent decrease in readily available hookups. Tyler came onto Jamie. Tyler got dicked down about sixty-seven percent better than normal. 

This is the short story.

Not that anything is _short_ around here, exactly.

 

-

 

Jamie tugged down Tyler's Calvin's, looking at Tyler's dick with a look of intense contemplation. “Hey, don't strain anything,” Tyler said.

“Huh?” Jamie looked at him. “I haven't even-”

“Never mind,” Tyler said.

Jamie shoved Tyler's legs up and apart. “Hold,” he said, and spit on Tyler's hole. “Slut,” he added, almost like an afterthought, which, thoughtless. Sluttiness was one of Tyler's defining personality traits. Sluttiness was-

Whatever Tyler had been thinking about his personality, he forgot, because Jamie was pretty quick to shove two thick fingers into his ass. “Fuck,” Jamie said. “You're pretty tight, for being such a slut.”

Tyler wiggled on Jamie's fingers, thick and callused. “Yeah, because you didn't _prep me_ -”

“Hey, shut up,” Jamie said. He twisted his fingers and spit on Tyler again.

Tyler stopped talking.

 

-

 

Here is what happened:

Tyler had two or three or five too many shots at the cowboy bar they normally went to when they wanted to drown their sorrows in alcohol and Bryan Adams. Tyler leaned up against this one cowboy with red leather boots, Levi's, and a Satanic goatee. Tyler got dicked down thirty-two percent worse than he normally did in the filthy bathroom stall of the cowboy bar.

This is not exactly a short story, because the dicking lasted long enough for Jamie to need to go to the bathroom and find him, getting railed like a whore over the porcelain sink.

Jamie dragged him off of the subpar dick, out of the bathroom, and into his car.

 

-

 

Jamie fucked his thick fingers in and out of Tyler and his worn-out hole. “How's that, slut?”

“Fine,” Tyler said.

“Brat,” said Jamie. “I know it's the best fucking your hole gets. I give it to you the best.” He pulled his fingers out. “I can feel the lube that fucker was using.”

Tyler blinked at Jamie. “He was just prep for your dick.”

“Well, it's gross, slut. You're all dirty.”

“Sorry,” Tyler said, his voice small.

“Hey, don't do that,” Jamie said, tugging at Tyler's hands, which were swiping at his eyes. “I like you dirty.” He pressed Tyler's hands up against his crotch. His dick was hot and hard up against the zipper. “Feel that, baby? That's for you. You and your dirty hole.”

Tyler's breath hitched. Jamie pressed his fingers back into Tyler. “There, doesn't that feel nice? My fingers in your slutty hole.”

“Please,” Tyler whispered.

Jamie pulled his fingers out of Tyler, unzipped his pants, tugged his dick out, and gave it a few quick jerks. “Well, no one ever said I wasn't charitable.”

 

-

 

Here is what happened:

Jamie cheated on Tyler. Tyler slept with Sidney Crosby in retaliation. Tyler cried, Jamie cried, and Tyler said he wasn't all that good at monogamy, anyways. He said he was much better at having good abs and getting fucked.

“Then get fucked,” Jamie said.

Tyler stared. “Hey, maybe I will.”

This is the short story.

The story has a happy ending, though, which is mostly what is relevant. Or - it had a lot of happy endings, is really the fact of it.

 

-

 

Jamie rubbed his cock against Tyler's crack. “You're all wet for me,” he said, fingertips dancing against the leaking tip of Tyler's neglected dick.

“Yeah,” Tyler said, voice high. “Yeah, for you.”

“You don't get like this for anyone else,” Jamie said, still rubbing at Tyler's cock. “You might let anyone use your hole, but you're all mine here.”

He slapped at Tyler's hole with his dick a few more times. “Fuck yeah, look at your little hole mouthing at my cock. You want it bad.”

Tyler whined.

“Slut,” Jamie said, laughing, mean. He pushed in. “Shit, you're not even that tight.”

Tyler frowned. He wanted his hole to be good for Jamie. Jamie frowned back. “Hmm,” he said. “I'm not even sure I'll be able to get off, you all loose like this.”

Tyler blinked little tears away and tried to clench down on Jamie's dick. If he didn't get fucked, he was probably going to cry. “That's a little better, baby, but I'm not sure your slutty little hole's going to be tight enough for me,” Jamie said, petting at the side of Tyler's face. He brought his other hand down around Tyler's ass and slapped the left cheek hard. Tyler yelped. Then Jamie pinched at his perineum, and Tyler jerked off of the bed.

“There we go, baby,” said Jamie, and smirked. “Guess your hole can be good for me, after all.”

 

-

 

Here is what happened:

Tyler called Jamie _Daddy_ the second time they fucked. Jamie noped the fuck out. Tyler made a list of all of the things he liked, and then he made Jamie make a list, and then they compared notes. Tyler liked being called a slutty mess. Jamie liked calling him one.

This is the short list.

There is a longer list, but this is the first item, and the messiest. This is why, probably, they revisit it a lot.

 

-

 

Jamie pushed Tyler further up on the bed. “There we go,” he said, pushing Tyler's knees apart. “Gonna fuck you like this. Like a little slut, all spread out for me.”

Tyler whimpered, a little. Jamie's dick was a lot, but it still hadn't done a lot of moving. He tried to thrust back onto it, a little. “Christ,” said Jamie. “You're such a cockslut, Ty. I do the fucking here. You take what I give your slut hole.”

He started rutting into Tyler, short, deep thrusts that barely rubbed up against his prostate. Tyler wrapped his arms around Jamie's neck and held on for the ride. “Fuck yeah, baby,” Jamie said. “You're so much tighter like this. So good.”

Tyler couldn't stop moaning. “God, you even can't stop with your slutty moaning, can you,” Jamie said. “Guess I must be giving it to you good.” His chest pressed against Tyler as he fucked in, balls slapping against Tyler's ass. Tyler moaned again, as if to prove him right.

“Jamie,” he whimpered. “Please.”

“Don't fucking touch your dick,” said Jamie. He was starting to fuck into Tyler quicker, chasing his nut. “Don't fucking touch it yet.”

“Please,” Tyler said, again. When Jamie thrust into him, his abs barely brushed against Tyler's cock. Tyler never came untouched. It wasn't-

“Say I give it to you better than anyone else,” Jamie said.

Tyler whined. “Yeah, Jamie. You fuck me the best.”

“The - the - better than any of those other guys, yeah?” Jamie asked, lips brushing against Tyler's ear, as he jackrabbitted into him.

“Oh, oh, _yeah,_ the best, fuck, _Jamie_ -”

Jamie swore and came inside. “Fuck, _Tyler_ ,” he said, jacking Tyler's dick furiously. Tyler sobbed.

 

-

 

Here is what happened:

Tyler met Jamie. Tyler fell in love. Jamie dicked him down sixty-seven percent better than Tyler had ever been dicked down before, and Tyler decided that this whole thing they were doing was here to stay.

This is the short story.

The long one, well. That one's mostly wrapped in a Magnum XL condom, is where it's at.

 

-

 

“Hey,” Jamie said, tossing a warm washcloth at Tyler.

“Sixty-seven percent,” muttered Tyler, and flung an arm over his face.

“What?” Jamie asked, looking at him blankly.

“Oh, nothing,” Tyler said, sitting up to wipe jizz out of his happy trail.

 

-

**Author's Note:**

> obviously, this is made up. obviously. 
> 
> but - also. on your way out. drop a comment, mayhaps? this is the first porn i've ever, like, finished writing, so. feedback is desirous.


End file.
